Their Little Bet
by ThePaperDoll
Summary: WAHAHAAHAHAHA! DON'T READ IT! I SWEAR DON'T! [KN]


**I WARNED YOU!! If you're not a.. what is it? Citrus? Lime? Orange.. fan, then STOP here. WAHAHAH. I hate it sooooo much. I'm ashameeeeed! hides in a corner**

Disclaimer: not this time guys.. :))

**Their Little Bet**

"Ladies man all the way," sighed Kel as her best friend Neal eyed the beautiful queen in her throne. He could not care less that the queen was in fact, married. Not just married, but married to the most handsome man around, Jonathan. It's not that Neal isn't handsome himself but please, compete with Jon? That was plain insanity.

Cleon sat beside Kel looking curiously at Neal. "Is he checking out the queen again?"

Kel stared at the red haired knight hopelessly. "Help me."

He sneered. "Cupid here wouldn't last an hour without devirginizing a lady."

"I tolerate that Cleon," scoffed Nealan habitably finger combing his brown hair. "Our gorgeous queen is just irresistible. "

Kel snorted. "Cleon's right. You can never pull that off."

"Of course I can!" Neal proclaimed.

"Do you want to bet on that?"

"Why my dear Kel, if I win you will spend a night in my room," he smiled wickedly.

"Isn't this bet's point is to prove that you aren't the sex-hungry man you are?" said Merric, confused.

"Let me have my fun." Neal chuckled.

"And if I win?" said Kel, annoyed with the 'spending a night in his room' thing.

"I'll spend a night in _your_ room!" he said proudly.

"Isn't that all the same Meathead?" that voice was from Domitan. With him were Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Buri, along with Kel's close friends in the King's Own. Also in their table was Kel's study group.

"Well ok then… I'll… hmm… EAT A WHOLE SALAD!"

Everyone gasped. Kel nodded at once. They shook hands on it.

"Where are we going to get a lady?"

"Here are the rules people," Dom announced. "Kel and Neal will spend a whole day inside this painfully undersized room and whoever would first give in into making out the other one loses. Either one may use any seductive way possible to make the other one give in.

"Clear?"

Both looked at Dom as if he had three heads. They started to argue, loudly.

"WE NEVER AGREED TO ANY OF THIS."

"As your official judge it is my right."

"YOU ARE NOT THE JUDGE! NO ONE'S THE JUDGE!"

"At least you won't have to have sex with each other! You should be thanking me that it's just making out."

Cleon whispered to Raoul. "More like to his avail than theirs…"

It went on and on. Finally, against their will they were pulled toward the small room.

"Look what you do Neal!" said Kel when they closed the door. "You turned a friendly bet into a who knows what."

"Might as well keep ourselves busy," said Neal coming up close. "We have a whole day ahead of us."

Kel was one step ahead of him. She looked up and brought their faces very near.

"You know how much of a flirt you are Neal," she said softly into his ear, using her most seductive voice. "Both of us know you'll crack.

"Crack, Neal, crack like an egg."

With that Neal almost pressed his lips against hers, but Kel stopped him by slapping him, hard.

"Now now Neal," she said softly, again in a seductive voice. "We wouldn't have fun that way, would we?"

The others, being their perverted selves, watched them without their knowledge. There was a one-way mirror on the other side of the room.

Cleon sneered. "Still our meathead."

"Are you jealous Cleon?" said Dom.

"As much as you are Domitan." The red haired knight grinned triumphantly.

The blushing Dom was about to say something when a voice spoke.

"Shush! Neal's saying something!" that was Raoul, he was watching intently once more.

"Aw come now Keladry," said Neal coolly, rubbing his cheek. "That was a dirty trick."

"Wasn't it?" she laughed and started to inspect the room they were to stay in a whole day. "They took the liberty of preparing what we need."

Sure enough all that was necessary was there. Clothes, food and condoms.

"Hmm," said Neal coming up behind her. "I'm guessing our perverted Raoul arranged them.

Kel handed him a cabbage head. "Start cooking." Neal looked at it in horror but obeyed her anyway.

"What are you going to do?" asked Neal. "Don't tell me I'll have to cook this all by myself."

"Actually I think you will." She shrugged. "Or should I slap you again?"

Neal winced and continued chopping.

Kel viewed the bed. It was big enough for two, heck even three.

"You're going to have to sleep on the floor Neal."

She hadn't realized that he was behind her. "You know, we wouldn't have to suffer this if you just kiss me," he said softly.

His breath was near her neck. Kel couldn't move, much less reply.

"I thought so," Neal said bringing her into his arms. "You can't beat me at my own game Kel."

She instead patted his cheek. "You can't use your drop-dead gorgeous looks against me."

"Of course I can. Even you, my dear, are not immune to my striking looks."

"Are you aware that you're all ego? Where do you get it all?"

"Court ladies have a natural obsession for me and you wonder where I get my self-worth?"

"But I'm not a court lady, am I?"

Neal sighed. "Just kiss me and get this over with love. You know you'll lose anyway."

"A sight of a naked lady will cause you to salivate and you think I'll lose? Sheesh Neal, you _are_ all ego."

"But you aren't naked, are you?" he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"We can fix that." Kel countered.

"Getting worked up, are we, love?"

"I had coffee."

"I don't think that will work on me, Kel."

"What? The coffee thing of the naked thing."

"The naked thing."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe I had a bet against you, and I did both."

He pulled her into his arms. She braced herself onto his chest.

"I can't see them anymore!" said an annoyed Buri. "They went to the far side."

"Darn," said Merric. "That's shit."

"I know!" chimed Raoul. "We can drill a hole over there!"

"Great!"

"You like that don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Heh."

"Heh what?"

"You know I can't shut up, it's humanly unattainable. Give in already Kel."

"What so you can fuck me in your rooms? I'd as soon kiss a pig," she said pulling away. "Gods Neal!"

Neal caught her hand and placed it on his… uhm… equipment.

She gasped, "Bastard!"

"Heh. Not so tough now are you?"

She narrowed her eyes. She then lifted her shirt.

"No no no, not that," he glared appreciatively. "Mithros, you whore."

"Bastard."

"WWHHOOOOOORRREEE."

She looked at him intolerantly. "Don't you ever play fair?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Love?" she uttered raising an eyebrow.

"Who ever said its love?"

"So I guess its war, great, I'm at war with my best friend."

"When you put it that way… you can put your shirt down now Kel."

"No thanks, until you give in I think I'll keep it up."

"But ah my love, dear Keladry, two can play at that game."

Slowly but surely he started stripping. She stared in disbelief. He fingered his tunic and slowly started pulling it off. All the way he was smirking.

"Nonononono, not that. Whew, no way," she said backing away.

Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Gradually going through them one at a time. His smirk was triumphant. Why wouldn't it be? Kel was staring at him, confused. Somehow she was enjoying this and wanted to watch all day.

A part of her, a very small part, but a part more or less, wanted to slap him. He was too irresistible. Her knees buckled, she went weak. Her chest pounded. He removed his shirt and threw it at her.

Now she could see his exposed skin on his chest. Kel almost whistled, but she was too dumbfounded. He came forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then moving slowly to her breasts. Then found their way under her cotton shirt.

There were soft sounds coming from the back of her throat.

"It'll be easier if you removed it." She said weakly. Now she was leaning on a chair for support.

He lifted both of his eyebrows then started unbuttoning her shirt. She was already starting on his breeches. Halfway through they heard snickering. Neal pressed his ear against the wall. It was hollow. There were small holes that were barely visible. Neal peered through one of them.

There he found Raoul: banging the wall opposite them laughing hysterically.

Merric: doing an impression of Neal.

Owen: doing an impression of Kel.

Faleron, Merric's cousins and the King's Own: wooting for Owen and Merric

Cleon and Dom: sulking in a corner.

Buri: fainted on the floor.

"Why those no good— yo Kel, come and have a look at this."

Kel was sitting in a chair dazed. Neal's hotness overwhelmed her. She was, in fact, beet red. Neal dragged her to the hole.

"FUCK!"

"Shhh! I have a plan."

"They're fully dressed again," frowned Raoul. "We missed something."

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"Yea yea, but they're kinda acting funny, take a look."

"Why are they—THEY'RE KISSING? THOSE HARLOTS!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes.. yes! C'mon let's go burst their bubble."

"So soon?"

"Don't worry, we'll drill a whole in Neal's room tonight."

"Bahahah!!"

They ran excitedly to the door. Raoul pushed it open.

"AHA!"

Kel was standing by the stove waiting for water to boil. At the other side of the room Neal was kicking and cursing on a wardrobe that won't open. He was the first to speak.

"You guys decide to let us out yet?"

"But—" a confused Domitan stuttered.

"Oh good! We were getting hungry."

"Why—"

They were already walking past Dom when.

"YOU WERE JUST MAKING OUT!"

"Yea, so?"

"That means you guys lose!"

"So?"

"You placed a bet."

"We're aware of that."

"NEAL WAS FIRST!" screamed Owen.

"NO HE WASN'T IT WAS SO TOTALLY KEL!" cried Merric.

"So who is it?"

"WE AREN'T SURE CAUSE WE WERE LAUGHING SO HARD!" that was Raoul.

"And then.."

"We decided that it was Kel."

"ME? WHY?"

"Cause you're a girl and majority of us here are boys!"

"No why!?!"

"She didn't do it."

"SOMEONE has to lose."

"I'll eat the salad."

Everyone gasped. Neal winced. "Let's get this over with."

He gulped down the last bit of onion teary eyed and pale. They looked at him wide eyed.

"He actually did it."

"I did, didn't I?" he said and collapsed.

"Now I've seen everything."

That night Kel went to his room and knocked gently.

"It's open," the voice said. He put down the book he was reading, looked up and smiled one of his smiles. "Kel!"

"Yes, apparently it is. Listen we need to talk."

"What do you call what we're doing now?"

She hit him hard, playfully, but hard.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Just shut up Neal…"

"How are we supposed to talk then if—?"

"Why did you tell them you started it?"

"Started what?"

"IT!"

"Oh that.. I didn't think you would want to start it."

"Not THAT, git. I meant why'd you tell them."

"Did you really want to spend a night with me?"

"Not really, no."

"Exactly."

"Did you really want to eat that salad?"

"No," he smiled when Kel raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"EXACTLY!" she cried.

"Kel," he said picking up the book as an indication that this was going to be the final statement. "What kind of man would I be if I let you lose?" Kel stared as he searched for the part where he left off.

"Well.. I'll have you know I felt bad for it."

He looked up and smiled again. "You want it to be fair?"

"Hey, why not? The meathead ate a salad for me, didn't he?"

She got up and locked his door.

can i look now??


End file.
